Docteur Post
by Ludivinne
Summary: Tous le monde sait que pas mal de personne on besoin d'un bon psy mais où en trouver un bon ?
1. Grimmy chez le psy !

**Entretien 1 : Grimmy chez le psy.**

Docteur Post : Bonjour alors vous vous appelez ... Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

Grimmjow Jaggerjack : Ouais.

D: Je m'appelle-

G : On s'en tape de comment tu t'appelle !

BAF

G : Hey ! Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?

D : Cela m'a échappé, pardon. Donc, nous disions. JE M'APPELLE *regarde un instant Grimmjow prête à taper à une remarque désobligeante* Docteur Post.

G : C'est quoi ce nom foir- *regarde la main se lever* heu ... j'ai rien dis.

D : Alors, s'avez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici mon ami ?

G : Chais pas. *regarde la main se lever* Enfin y a l'autre là, Aizen qui a dit que j'allais voir quelqu'un pour qu'il analyse mon comportement et toutes ces conneries du genre.

D : Très bien ! *note sur un petit carnet* C'est déjà un bon début. Et sinon s'avez vous pourquoi précisément vous êtes ici ?

G : Il parait que j'ai fais quelques choses qu'il fallait pas faire.

D : Continuez ... *note*

G : Ben quant je suis venu dans monde des humains ...

D : Oui ... *note*

G : ... y a un type Ichigo Kuromachintruc qui m'est rentré dedans. Enfin si vous lui demandé, il prétendra que je l'es complètement bousculé parce que j'était saoul mais j'avais juste bu quelques ... enfin ...

D : Combien de verre ?

G : En faite l'unité ne serait pas vraiment le verre ...

D : En bouteille alors ?

G : Ben heu ... Disons que l'unité sera en « machinlitre ».

D : Heu oui d'accord. *note* Et combien de « machinlitre » avez vous bu ?

G : Une petite vingtaine.

D : ... Continuons. *note*

G : Bon ce connard d'Ichigo à la con je lui est appris la politesse et-

D : Et ? *note*

G : Et je lui est refais le portrait avec le matériel que j'ai trouvé à disposition.

D : C'est à dire ?

G : Oh ... Un couteau, une fourchette ... Une table, une chaise ... Des toilettes ...

D : Hmm ... *note*

G : ... Une assiette ... Quelques piments rouges bien fort, enfin bref, le genre de truc que l'on trouve dans un restaurant quoi !

D : Il avait beaucoup de dégât ?

G : Le restaurant ? Ben en pourcentage sa donnerait ... 120% ...

D : *note* Je parlais de ce ... Ichigo, c'est bien sa ? Mais ce n'est pas grave, continuez comme même.

G : Bon alors, après j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu et je suis allé à heu ...

D : *note* Vous êtes allez ?

G : Approchez vous je vais vous le dire à l'oreille. *chuchote et devient tout rouge*

D : *rougis* Ah oui d'accord ... *note*

G : Bon ben, j'ai vu heu ... une super danseuse avec qui j'ai eu envie de faire enfin ... connaissance quoi ! Mais en faite, elle avait déjà prévu ... quelques choses avec quelqu'un d'autre et-

D : *note* Pas si vite ! Je note !

G : ... et ce quelqu'un d'autre il-

D : Comment s'appelle la heu ... danseuse et ce quelqu'un d'autre ?

G : Il me semble que c'était Ichimaru Gignole et Mama Rangiku, enfin des noms bizzards comme le tien.

BAF

D : Continuez. *note*

G : (mais elle va finir par me tuer !) Ce Ichimaru Gignole ben il a commencé à s'énerver dès qu'il m'a vu avec sa belle Mama Rangiku et a commencé à sortir un vrai sabre pour enfant et m'a poursuivi avec.

D : Un vrai sabre pour enfant ? *note* Ichimaru est un enfant donc ... *note*

G : ... et c'est alors qu'un certain Izuru Kenouille qui a appelé sur le portable de Guignole qui s'est arrêté ce qui m'a permis de m'échapper.

D : *note* Comment connaissez-vous le nom de celui qui a appelé ?

G : Guignole l'a hurlé en demandant pourquoi il l'appelé ? Je crois que Guignole était en faite aveugle ... Ou sourd ...

D : D'accord ... *note* Et comment c'est terminé la soirée ?

G : Mal, puisque je suis avec vous.

BAF

D : Vous disiez ?

G : La soirée ne s'est pas totalement terminé comme je le voulais. Après m'être échappé de se Guignole, je suis tombé dans un salon de joueurs d'échecs déguisé en bar.

D : ... Je vous plains ... *avale difficilement sa salive et note*

G : ... Un de ses fous m'a vu ...

D : Gloups ! Et, ensuite ?

G : Il m'a agressé toute l'heure avec ... vous savez quoi ... *regarde piteusement le sol* Sa a été très dure vous savez ...

D : Oui j'imagine ... Comment s'appelle votre agresseur ?

G : Fisher Url ... heu Ulquiorra. Oui c'est sa ! Fisher Ulquiarro ! Il y avait aussi son garde du corps qui s'appelait ... heu Yamma ou un truc du genre ... Ils m'ont torturés jusqu'à ce que ... ce que ...

D : Jusqu'à ce que quoi ? *note*

G : Le salon ferme.

D : Ouf ! Et vous êtes sorti finalement ?

G : Et bien ... Ils m'avaient laissé attaché sur une chaise parce qu'ils avaient pas fini de me torturer avec ... ce que vous savez.

D : Mais comment vous vous êtes libérez ?

G : La femme de ménage, enfin l'homme de ménage un certain Nainbarai Renje, m'a délivré parce qu'il a eu pitié de moi et ...

D : Oui ? *note*

G : ... et surtout parce que je lui avait promis mon portefeuille.

D : Oh ! *note*

G : Bah ensuite, je suis rentré dans un bar que je connaissais pas et j'ai refais le portrait du barman pour rentrer sans payer, j'avais plus d'argent, mais ...

D : Humm ? *note*

G : Comme je connaissais pas ce bar, je savais pas que le barman était un sale fayot qui est aller me dénoncer aux flics-

BAF

G : Hey maiheus j'ai rien dit de mal là !

D : Désolé mais le mot « flic » n'est pas accepté ! Mon petit ami est un policier alors tu comprend j'espère ? Je l'adore dans son uniforme ! Kya ! *yeux qui brillent*

G : Ouais ouais ... Enfin les fli- les représentants de l'ordre sont arrivés et j'ai dû en tué quelques uns sans le faire exprès, j'crois.

D : Vous avez tué des policiers ? *demande ébahie*

G : Ouais, j'pense ... Enfin bon je suis pas vraiment du genre à me retenir alors on va pas chipoter sur quelques fli- policiers !

D : ... Continuez. *note avec un petit reniflement*

G : Bon ben je me suis pris des coups et j'ai saigné, et comme vous le savez : le sang sa s'enlève pas facilement des vêtements !

D : C'est sur ... *se remémore le passé* Enfin, *note* poursuivez.

G : Ben le mégaloman a craqué lorsqu'il a vu mes vêtements en sang alors il a décidé que- SA Y EST ! J'ME SOUVIENS CE QU'IL VOULAIT QUE J'FASSE ! Tu me donne un papier et un crayon ?

D : Heu tiens ... *donne une feuille et un crayon*

G : Bon on lave comment les vêtements ?

D : ... Tu te moque de moi là ?

G : Non ! C'est le mégalo-fou là ! Il m'a dit de laver mes vêtements mais comme je sais pas comment faire, il m'a envoyé pour que vous m'appreniez ! Alors ? *se prépare à noter*

BAF

G : Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

D : Qu'elle est le rapport avec mon métier ?

G : Heu ... J'en sais que dalle moi.

BAF

G : Mais sa fait maleuh !

D : L'entretiens est terminé. J'ai analysé votre cas : DESEPERANT !

G : ...

D : ...

G : C'est grave, Docteur ?

BAF


	2. Sharachan !

**Entretien 2 : Shara-chan !**

Docteur Post : Bonjour heu ... *regarde son interlocuteur* jeune homme.

Tâshira Hatsugaya : C'est sa, bonjour. *grogne quelques choses à propos d'une saleté de rouquine au bonnet Z*

D : Heu ... Vous m'écoutez ?

H : *relève la tête abasourdie* Vous ... Vous venez de me vouvoyer ?

D : Oui, pourquoi ?

H : *yeux qui brillent* Quelle est votre nom ?

D : Je m'appelle Docteur Post.

H : Docteur Post ... Bof comme nom mais c'est sans importance car ... Je vous propose de remplacez ma subordonné (saleté de ******** à la ********* avec son ******* de ********* de sale *********). Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

D : Heu ... *note quelque chose* J'y réfléchirais après. Sinon, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

H : D'après le vieux, Yomomata là, j'ai piqué une crise qui a fait débordé le vase ce qui fait qu'il a été trempé par ma mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il jardinait des étoiles.

D : Humm ... *note* Et qu'est ce qui a déclenché la crise ?

H : Ben je l'es dit : ma crise !

D : Non je ne parlais de la crise qui a déclenché la crise qui a fait que votre grand-père a été trempé alors qu'il jardinait, je parlais de la crise que vous avez eu.

H : Ahhh ... Elle a été déclenché par ma ****** de subordonné ! GRRR si je la tiens celle là je vais la (extrait censuré à cause de la violence qui le constitue) !

D : Bon ... *note* Et qu'à t-elle fait exactement ?

H : Elle m'a inscrit dans une école primaire public ! La garce ! *réduit mentalement sa subordonné en miette*

D : *note* Si j'ai bien compris, vous ne voulez pas aller dans une école public ?

H : Bien sur que NON ! *choqué*

D : Je vois, je vois ... *note* (c'est donc un fils à papa riche ...) Et avant vous alliez dans quelle école ? Privé je suppose ?

H : J'allais pas à l'école ! Mais vous me prenez pour qui ? *indigné*

D : Un petit garçon, qui à l'âge d'aller à l'école, mais qui pique une crise car il ne veut pas y aller.

H : ... Laissez tomber ma proposition pour remplacer ma subordonné ... *soupire* Si vous pensez comme elle, je préfère encore me la taper car, elle, au moins n'est pas une planche à repasser comme vous.

BAF

H : Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ! *se tiens la tête en faisant le chibi*

D : Intuition et instinct féminin. Désolé. *se rassoit* Continuons.

H : (espèce de malade !) De parler ? Avec vous ? Mais sa sert à rien !

D : Et pourquoi ?

H : Parce que vous êtes une psy(copathe)cologue et que je suis en parfaite santé mental !

D : Humm ... *note* Ensuite ?

H : Ensuite quoi ? Je peux partir ?

D : Bien sur, attend juste une seconde. *s'arrête d'écrire et prend un portable* Michel ? Les fangirls sont toujours là ? *pause* Merci vous êtes parfait ! Au revoir ! *ferme le portable* Bon tu peux sortir mais je te préviens : derrière cette porte des fangirls t'attendent. J'espère que tu survivras ! Au revoir ! *grand sourire à la ... Gin*

H : Vous rigolez hein ? *grosses gouttes de sueurs* (tu vas le regretter !)

D : Mais pas du tout voyons ! *encore un beau sourire à la Nnoitra cette fois*

H : *retourne s'assoir devant la psy et prend discrètement qq chose dans sa poche* Nous parlions de quoi déjà ? Ah oui je me souviens. J'ai donc ... heu piquer une crise et fait une grande (pour ne pas dire énorme) bêtise. (bon il faut qu'elle dorme)

D : Plus précisément ? *note*

H : J'ai gueulé que toute la division m'a entendu. *a les 2 mains derrière lui et tripote qq chose ...*(comment il se déclenche se truc ? Ah si je me souviens)

D : *note* (division ? Il a tellement de domestique alors !) Hmm ?

H : J'ai renversé le vase à ma grand-mère sans le faire exprès après ... (bon le discoure ennuyeux à dormir maintenant)

D : ... *note*

H : ... *regarde par terre (pour paraitre) gêné* vous savez le genre de vase que votre grand-mère vous a commandez spécialement et que si vous le casser vous vous retrouvez en prison en quelques secondes ... *voit que la psy commence à s'endormir*Enfin en prison, ce n'est qu'une façon de parler bien sur mais avec le vieux, surtout si il a un faible pour votre grand-mère, il peut vraiment vous enfermez dans un cachot de la 14ème division, tellement inconnue que vous mourrez dedans sans que quiconque n'est le temps de vous trouver, *casse qq chose derrière son dos et l'approche de la psy somnolante* en supposant que quelqu'un se mette à votre recherche et ne croive pas le vieux qui ira raconter que vous vous êtes fait dévorer pas un hollow alors que vous preniez votre douche dans une trou perdu dans le monde des humains où vous seriez envoyer en missions pour aller tuer justement ledit hollow qui- *regarde la psy endormie qui a respiré tout le produit* Hey vous me dite si je vous dérange ! (missions accomplie reste à attendre ...)

D : *se réveille brutalement* Hein de quoi ? Ah oui ! *note quelques choses alors qu'elle n'a rien suivie* Vous disiez ?

H : *lève les yeux au ciel et soupire* J'ai casser le vase à ma grand-mère et ma grand-mère être pas contente alors ma grand-mère beaucoup pleurer et le vieux être pas content aussi car lui aimer ma grand-mère alors le vieux m'envoyer à la école à des humains mais moi pas être très sous-développé comme humain alors la directrice de la école appeler le vieux qui être encore plus en colère et le vieux m'envoyer vous voir à la place de la école. Vous me comprendre ?

D : ... *note* Hmm ! D'accord ! *complètement perdu* Et comment se passe l'école ? *tente sa chance pou parraître crédible*

H : *soupire profondément* Vous être humaine ? (bon elle a quand les yeux rouge celle là !)

D : ... *réfléchis*

H : Tous s'explique ! Votre réponse être réponse normal pour humain. Vous ne pas vous inquiéter. Vous d'accord avec moi ?

D : ... Vous vous moquez de moi là ? *après un tttrrrrèèèèèèèèsssss longue réflexion*

H : Moi ? Non bien sur que non ! (il fait effet quand ce produit de Mayiru ?)

D : *le regarde sans comprendre* ... J'ai les yeux qui pique ... *se frotte les yeux*

H : (parfait !) Montrez les moi svp.

D : *ouvre les yeux qui sont rouge, mais ROUGE !*

H : *fait un petit sourire diabolique* Maintenant vous allez répétez après moi : « Hatsugaya Tâshira est en parfaite constitution et santé mental. Son intelligence surpasse celle de tous les enfants. Il n'a donc pas besoin d'aller à l'école primaire. »

D : Hatsugaya Tâshira est en parfaite constitution et santé mental. Son intelligence surpasse celle de tous les enfants. Il n'a donc pas besoin d'aller à l'école primaire.

H : Maintenant vous allez prendre votre portable, appeler votre Michel et lui dire de disperser toutes les fangirls.

D : Oui. *sort de nouveau son portable* Allô Michel ? *pause* Faite partir les fangirls. *pause* Faite ce que je vous dit ! *pause* Oui, tout va bien. *pause* Bien elles sont toute parti ? *pause* Au revoir. *raccroche*Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

H : Vous allez vous endormir pour 2 bonne heures, le temps que je rentre.

D : Tout de suite ?

H : Dès que j'aurais mis ma veste. *se lève, prend sa veste, se prépare à la maître quand ...* Ah oui, chaque fois que vous me verrez, vous serez dans cette état et m'appellerez « Capitaine Hatsugaya » compris ?

D : Oui Capitaine Hatsugaya.

H : *grand sourire* Parfait ! *met sa veste et la psy s'endort tout de suite* Sa valait le coup d'acheter ce produit hors prix de Mayiru ... Reste à voir les effets secondaires ...


End file.
